


HCs for telling Team 7 about Christmas!

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Prompt: “i dont think the leaf village has like holidays like we do? so can you do some head canons of y/n explaining like halloween or xmas to Team 7?”A/n: I just did Christmas, I hope you don’t mind! 💕 also shoutout to my writer squad for all the help on this, you guys are the best 🥰As always, check out my tumblr @kunoichihatake! I'm much more active there and my requests are always open (though I write slowly) 💞
Kudos: 4





	HCs for telling Team 7 about Christmas!

**Naruto**

  * “Wait, you have a holiday where you just get a ton of presents?”
  * He didn’t seem to hear the actual history behind Christmas, just the gift-giving part
  * “And this guy – Santa – comes to your house just to give you presents? For free?”
  * When you told him about Christmas dinner, he lost it
  * “A feast _and_ presents? That’s the best day ever!”
  * Immediately wants to celebrate, no matter what time of the year it is
  * Spends two months trying to plan all the best gifts to give everyone and mails a list of gifts he wants to everyone he knows on December 1
  * “You guys can work together to get my presents!”
  * Hinata ends up buying 90% of the list on her own, but talks most of the rest into giving Naruto something small to cover the rest
  * He’s easy to please, though – hell, he’s happy to even just get instant ramen
  * “For me? Tenten, that’s so nice!” (bone crushing hug) “I only spent like 50 cents on you Naruto, calm down.”
  * You have to keep an eye on the baked goods because he will INHALE them
  * Sakura ends up taking kitchen duty and making sure Naruto doesn’t eat all of the snacks
  * “That’s your fifth cookie, Naruto. Leave some for everyone else.” “Who put you in charge?” “It’s my house!”



**Sakura**

  * Like Sasuke, she was skeptical at first, but was more open to the idea than he was– if she could set up a nanny cam for Santa, of course
  * “I want to make sure this Santa guy is really doing what he says.”
  * She does her own research after talking to you and learns everything about Christmas
  * She gets really excited about the mistletoe part and makes sure to tell Sasuke all about it
  * (Maybe even carries mistletoe in her pocket, for when the moment is right)
  * Comes to you asking to plan a Christmas party
  * She says she wants your help as the “Christmas expert,” but really she just kinda does nearly all of it on her own (and you let her)
  * She’ll pretend it’s lame in front of Sasuke, but he knows she was behind the whole party
  * (She does keep playing hostess, and she’s great at it)
  * Secretly, he admires her planning skills
  * And her cooking/baking skills – she made at least half of the food
  * (She followed the recipe this time, unlike when she made food pills for Naruto. She learned her lesson there.)



**Sasuke**

  * “So you’re telling me you just let a random man enter your house in the middle of the night, eat your food, and leave? Tch, that sounds ridiculous.”
  * “But he brings presents–” “But no one is allowed to see him? That’s dangerous.”
  * Will act grumpy and secluded at the Christmas party, but if you give him a gift he’ll secretly love it
  * Especially if it’s clothing. He’ll put it on immediately but if anyone asks he’ll play it cool
  * “Isn’t that the sweater Y/n just gave you? How sweet.” “I was just cold.”
  * Keeps sneaking snacks from the kitchen – he avoids the sweets, but the veggie tray? He ate at least half of it
  * You looked over at one point and saw him slowly pull a baby carrot out of his sleeve and put it in his mouth
  * Gave you, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi really thoughtful gifts (though he claims he just bought them on his way there or something)



**Kakashi**

  * Seems like he doesn’t believe you, but he does
  * “So this man comes to your house in the middle of the night and gives you gifts?” “Why do you sound so sarcastic, that’s exactly what happens!”
  * “Sounds lovely, Y/n.” “Quit reading your book, I’m not done talking!”
  * However, when December 25 rolls around, he takes it upon himself to sneak into your house in the middle of the night and leave you some gifts (including a copy of Icha Icha)
  * He comes to the party, but spends most of it lounging on the couch, reading
  * You don’t mind though – you gave him a signed copy of his favorite Icha Icha book and he hasn’t let it out of his sight all night
  * (He may have even taken it with him to the bathroom – let’s be real, he doesn’t trust the kids not to ruin it)
  * Makes sure the kids don’t drink too much eggnog, but accidentally gets a little tipsy himself
  * You watched him dance on the table to “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” and had to catch him before he fell
  * Ends up crashing on your couch, still clutching his new book as he sleeps
  * (He’ll have a massive hangover tomorrow, but otherwise you knew he enjoyed the holiday a lot)




End file.
